1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an imaging displacement module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging displacement module capable of increasing the resolution of image.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, many kinds of display apparatus such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, plasma display panel (PDP) and projection apparatus are broadly used in daily life. In particular, projection apparatus is more suitable to display large images. Therefore, projection apparatus has gradually become an indispensable technique for displaying large images. In general, when the projection apparatus projects an image on a screen, black areas exist between the pixels of the image and appear as a net in a whole. Since the projection apparatus is mostly used for displaying large image, the user easily recognizes the net-like black areas and feels the poor display quality.
Consequently, a few conventional techniques have been developed to resolve the foregoing poor display quality problem. The conventional techniques eliminates or reduces the net-like black areas by vibrating a prism or a projection lens of an optical engine to switch the projected position of the image on the screen rapidly. However, the prism and the projection lens of the projection apparatus are heavy and bulky. Therefore, the mechanism for vibrating the prism or the projection lens is often complicated and occupies a relatively large space. As a result, the mass production of devices of vibrating the prism or the projection lens is not practical.